Missing: Kira
by The Grim Phantasm- FEAR
Summary: A somewhat ooc oneshot about L and his devotion. Not what you expect, most likely.


**A oneshot, inspired by a roleplay two of my friends are involved in. In this particular RP, Matsuda brings a cat into HQ. L immediately becomes attatched to the animal. I was inspired to write a brief, somewhat OOC story of his devotion to the kitten, dedicated to my friends. They insisted I post it here. So, here it is.**

**(PS- I do not own Death Note. I'm not cool enough. Hell, I'm not even cool enough to take full credit for this story! Based on ideas from two friends of mine.)**

**--**

The room was relatively quiet. Task force members stared at screens, looking at the same data they'd pored over endlessly the past few days. Nothing interesting had ensued recently, and no one really expected anything to happen.

Then, something did.

A door burst open, the slight clink of a chain announcing the arrival of Ryuzaki and Raito. No one was fazed by their entrance; only a few short, muted greetings were muttered half-heartedly. But all heads turned when L made a rather fretful announcement.

"I can't find Kira!"

The alarm and despair in his voice brought everyone's attention, and the shock of the sight they met was completely unanimous. L's usually dark, stony eyes were wide and glittering with raw emotions. Salty tears brimmed up from their depths, escaping over his dark eyelashes and sliding in large drops down his pale cheeks. His thin lips were quivering slightly with the threat of oncoming sobs, and he wrung his spindly hands in sheer distress.

No one could think of what to say to comfort the detective. "Don't worry, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda finally piped up as cheerfully as he could manage, "We'll find a lead soon enough! We'll catch Kira, I know it! There's no need to-"

"He means the cat," Light spoke matter-of-factly, one hand awkwardly patting Ryuzaki's slender, trebling shoulder. This statement only brought more confusion.

"You named the cat Kira?" Matsuda questioned, furrowing his brow.

"We have a cat?" Aizawa and Soichiro voiced in unison, clearly completely lost. Matsuda sunk into his chair again, suddenly less talkative. All eyes turned accusingly to him.

"I can't find her anywhere!" The World's Greatest Detective wailed in a way that could break anyone's heart. He collapsed into Raito's arms, sobbing openly and loudly into the younger boy's shoulder. Light stood there motionless a moment, before stiffly wrapping one arm around L.

"There, there," he comforted uncertainly, "She has to be somewhere."

_Mew. _

L spun around wildly, nearly knocking Raito on his ass as the sound rose above his desperate sobs. Tears still clung to his lashes when he spotted the small, black-and-white cat strolling casually out of her position under Mogi's desk, where she undoubtedly had been sleeping. He emitted a squeal of delight and rushed towards her, dragging Raito along behind him and this time nearly making the teen fall on his face. The rest of the task force watched disbelievingly as Ryuzaki scooped up the cat and cuddled her to his chest, kissing her head and face repeatedly.

"Thank goodness I've found you, Kira!" the unruly man exclaimed, hugging the cat tight enough to make it meow again in protest. Light rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, expressing a clear dislike for the creature,

Cradling his kitty tenderly in his arms, L strolled over to his own monitor and sat in his customary crouch. Kira curled up quite comfortably between the boys thin legs and abdomen, purring loudly until she fell asleep. The detective then proceeded to boot his computer, behaving as though nothing had happened. The rest of the task force, however, continued staring at the man and his feline for several minutes before they could return to their jobs. It was obvious that the cat-- Kira-- was not going anywhere. The Kira Investigation apparently had a new mascot.

**--**

**And there you have it. L has a cat named Kira, and he loves it to death. Written for my friends, who originally brought up this idea.**


End file.
